true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear/@comment-27022982-20190715182121
Here are some categories that Lotso doesn't qualify under: *Tragic Villains: Yes, Lotso was replaced by his owner, Daisy, but when he came back and saw that he was replaced, he took things way too far: even though Chuckles begged him that Daisy only replaced him, Lotso lashed out that she replaced all of them. He then yells to Big Baby, "She don't love you no more! Now COME ON!" and forced him and Chuckles to come along with him, even though they weren't replaced and only he was the one who was replaced. Here's some things Lotso could've done differently: a) he could've left Big Baby and Chuckles behind since they weren't the ones who were replaced, only he was (heck, he could've even become a good toy at Sunnyside without becoming an absolute dictator to the rest of the toys), b) he could've came back to Daisy anyway to make friends witht the new Lotso, or c) he could've donated himself to another kid, or through a charity organization. And it does not excuse becoming a horrific tyrant at Sunnyside, with everyone forced to obey his rules. He is also called out by Woody about how weak his excuse was: Lotso lied that Daisy threw him out (adding to his backstory something that wasn't true) and she replaced them; Woody revealed that Daisy lost him and she replaced just him. After Woody throws Big Baby's pendant with Daisy's name written on it, Lotso takes his situation even further by lying to Big Baby, "She never loved you! DONT BE SUCH A BABY!" while breaking the pendant at the same time with Big Baby crying; he even pushes him back with his mallet (similar to child abuse). And finally, at that time where Lotso could've redeemed himself by pushing that button and saving the toys from the incinerator, he instead makes a smirk and a mocking salute, while yelling out, "WHERE'S YOUR KID NOW, SHERRIFF?", and runs off, leaving the toys to collapse into the incinerator where they would've burned alive had the toys from Pizza Planet not saved them. He did it out of sadistic spite, and there's nowhere to suggest it had anything to do with his backstory. *Affably Evil: While Lotso may seem polite at first, he isn't. This is proven twice in the movie: when Buzz Lightyear says that Andy's toys are a family that stay together, Lotso immediately gets angry, and has his toys force Buzz to follow Lotso. How? Lotso gets a Buzz manuscript from a librarian toy, where he says to "slide the switch from play to demo", which is effectively brainwashing, as Buzz loses his free will. Then, after Lotso calls Mrs. Potato Head "sweet potato", the latter tells him that she has over 30 accessories and deserves more respect, but Lotso takes off her mouth and mockingly says, "That's better." He fits better under the Faux Affably Evil category. *On & Off Villains: This should be pretty obvious; Lotso doesn't fall under this category. He's actually evil the whole time. It might come under him pretending to be friendly to Andy's toys, but he deliberately leads them into the Caterpillar Room where he knows they will be tortured by those kids who are way too young to know how to properly treat toys. Then, at that scene in the library, Lotso isn't trying to help Buzz and his friends; he tells him he's now "at the big leagues" and that "from now on, you can have anything you want". When Buzz decides to get his friends, Lotso basically tries to corrupt him to going to the Butterfly Room while leaving his friends to be tortured in the Caterpillar Room. Also, after being saved from the shredder, he yells, "Sherriff! The button! Help me!", but he's using it as an excuse so Woody and Buzz can help him up the ladder to safety, pretending to want to save Andy's toys. However, instead of pushing the button, he chooses to leave them to die. He never gets redeemed the entire movie. Also, here's one category Lotso does qualify under: *Total Darkness: Lotso is totally dark because his backstory clearly does not excuse his actions (look at what I wrote about him being a tragic villain); he sounds polite but doesn't act like it, and he's always an evil creep who cares about no one but himself. The way he actively abuses his toys in the Caterpillar Room is horrifying; there's a scene in the movie where a girl puts her mouth into Buzz Lightyear's head. Also, the part where he chooses to leave Andy's toys to burn to their deaths instead of saving them (and that was after they saved his life from the shredder) is heinous by any standard, as no other villain has ever done this. And finally, even though the toys are not made of flesh and blood, they are still living, sapient creatures. To give an idea of just how evil Lotso truly is, here's the scene where he leaves Andy's toys to collapse into the incinerator to burn to their deaths: